iGo On a Road Trip
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: Carly decides she wants to go on a road trip and Sam and Freddie can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Carly stood in front of Sam and Freddie, who were, as usual, sitting on her couch watching Celebrities Underwater, well they were trying to. She had just told them her brilliant idea and was waiting for an answer.

"Um, Carls, why do you think it would be a good idea for us..." Sam began.

"...to go on a road trip together?" Freddie ended for her.

"Because it'll be fun! It's our last Summer Break as high schoolers, we have to celebrate. I mean, we already decided iCarly was taking a break for the Summer, we have to make the most of that."

"Can't we just go to Canada and buy me some more Canadian Fat Cakes?"

"Sam last time you had Canadian Fat Cakes you ended up in Malaysia!" Freddie said turning to her. Sam looked ready to respond madly when Carly jumped in.

"Okay, please don't start fighting," Carly said, "I really wanna go on a road trip," she said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ugh okay I'll go," Sam said, both girls turned to Freddie.

"Fine! But you're the one who's asking my mum."

-one week later-

Spencer stood off to the side giving Carly money for motels and food and reminding her not to talk to creepy men with white vans while Mrs. Benson was fixing Freddie's hair for the millionth time and she seemed close to tears.

Sam meanwhile sat perched on the kitchen bench, fiddling with the corner of her shirt and picking at a ham. When she had told her mum she was going on a road trip for a few weeks Pam had given her a couple bucks (barely enough to buy a fat cake) along with a stick of gum and told her the longer she was gone the better.

"Hey Sam, you ready to go?" Freddie asked coming to stand in front of her.

She bit her lip, "One second I uh gotta use the bathroom," she said rushing away. Freddie watched after her confused but he shrugged it off and turned around to put away Sam's ham. A few minutes later the blonde came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"I'm ready to go!" she said grabbing herself a can of peppy cola and taking a large gulp. They all grabbed their bags and piled into the lift. Soon enough they were all standing in front of Freddie's car putting there stuff in.

Freddie noticed Sam looked a little pale and helped her lift up her suitcase and stuff it into the back of his pick-up truck.

Mrs. Benson and Spencer said their final goodbyes while Sam slipped into the front passenger seat.

Freddie sat down in the drivers' seat while Carly sat in the middle back seat.

"Let'sa go!" Sam smiled and Freddie started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

As they hadn't managed to get away until 5:30 in the evening, (the rest of the day being filled with Sam yelling at her mum over the phone, Freddie trying to stop his mum from packing antibacterial underwear, Carly trying to explain to Gibby why he couldn't come and Sam yelling at her sister over the phone) they're plan was to drive until they got to Portland, where they would stop for the night in an average little lodge Freddie had looked up before hand.

After 2 hours and 45 minutes of driving they finally reached Portland. Freddie had to shake Sam awake gently.

"Sammy, wake up, c'mon we're here," he whispered but she just swatted his hands away, "I packed a bag of fat cakes and I'll give it to you if you get up," he said and she sat up slowly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a yawn and stumbled out of the car.

Freddie was happy to see that Sam seemed a little less pale then before. He turned to Carly and took her portion of the room fee for the night before he spun around back to Sam, who was now sitting on the hood of the car. He hoisted himself up next to her.

"How much money did she give you?" he asked looking up at the sky.

"$12 and a stick of gum," she answered with a sigh. She held the wad of money out to him.

"I'll pay for your part, don't tell Carly," he said pushing her hand away and sliding off the car. She looked at him hesitantly and he returned the look with one of defiance that clearly said he wouldn't take her money.

"Fine Fredward," she sighed taking his hand as he helped her off the car.

Freddie pulled some more money out of his wallet. The two then began towards Carly, who was standing by the door of the lodge.

The trio stood in the room.

"God Fredwart, I thought you read the reviews of this place before hand."

"I did, but none of them said it was this bad!"

There were two beds, both of which had ominous stains on them. The walls were the same and Sam scrunched up her nose, "It smells like something _died_ in here."

"It's only for one night Princess Puckett, now sit down and eat your fat cakes," Freddie said chucking a bag of fat cakes at her. She immediately sat down and began eating. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Sam and I will sleep in this bed and you can sleep in that bed," Carly said sitting beside Sam.

"Rightio," he said putting his bag on his bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Sam as she stood up, putting the fat cake wrappers in the bin, and left. Freddie watched her as she walked off before turning to Carly.

"Is she okay?"

"She's just gone to take a shower Freddie, don't be such a worry-wart," Carly said and Freddie sighed but nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

At about midnight, Freddie was awoken by someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Sam standing in front of him.

"Freddork, Carly keeps on kicking me in her sleep," she whispered. He sighed, shuffled over in the bed and lifted the duvet for her. She smiled and lay down next to him with a yawn. He lay the sheets over her and shut his eyes, "Don't tell Carly, she'd feel horrible if she knew she'd kept me up half the night."

"Okay, g'night Sam," he whispered.

"Goodnight Fredalupe."

He chuckled and rolled over, he heard Sam's breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep but as much as he tried he couldn't help but stay up another hour, his mind constantly drifting to thoughts of the petite blonde sleeping peacefully next to him.

Eight and a half hours later Freddie woke up and rolled over. He noticed that Sam had gotten up before him and he heard the shower running. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked over at Carly and saw that she was waking up as well, which meant Sam was the one in the shower, well, her or a hobo.

"Mornin'" Carly smiled.

"Good Morning," he said smiling back.

"Sam already had breakfast."

"How do you know?" He asked standing up.

"The piece of paper next to my head which says 'I already had breakfast, now I'm in the shower, love Sam, P.S. Tell Fredalupe I took eighty bucks out of his wallet.'"

"What?"

'I'm just the messenger."

He groaned and flopped onto the bed. Hopefully she'd be smart enough to keep the eighty bucks and use it to pay for her portion of the rooms for now on. He knew she hated him paying for her and she'd be happier if she used her own money, even if it was technically his money...gah it was too early in the morning for this.

An hour later and they were all packed up and in the car again. Freddie and Carly had gone down to eat breakfast while Sam had been in the shower and then they both had showers.

The moment Sam sat down in the car she curled up into a ball and rested her head against the window, ready to sleep. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.

"So Carls, ready to go?" he asked looking back at the brunette and she smiled at him.

"Next stop San Francisco."


	4. Chapter 4

C'mon Fredlumps, pull over at the next gas station! I need to pee!"

"You always need to pee," Freddie snapped keeping his eyes on the road.

"According to her it's that or she explodes," Carly interjected.

"It's true!" Sam nodded and he sighed.

"Fine, we'll pull over at the next gas station."

She smiled contently and continued to munch on her Fried Chicken. They had had a thirty minute lunch break about an hour back in some obscure little town because the car had refused to start. Sam had happily spent her time snacking on the food that Freddie bought her to stop her from getting annoyed, he was well aware of the fact that she didn't like waiting around.

The next gas station they came to Freddie stopped at and Sam hopped out of the car, chucking her now empty chicken container in the bin and rushing inside. He and Carly stood outside of the car talking about pointless stuff for ten minutes while they waited for Sam to return. Finally the blonde came out of the service station and hopped into the car.

"Are you ready to go yet our resident blonde headed demon?" Freddie asked through the window of the car and she stuck her tongue out at him. He just smiled and he and Carly hopped back into the car.

It was 7:30 and they were about half an hour away from San Fransisco. This time it was Carly who had fallen asleep and Freddie and Sam were messing around and singing as he drove.

"_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_," Sam sung.

"_It's the same old story_," Freddie continued.

"_But you never get it right_."

"_Give it up, ohh whoa, yeah_," They sung together as the song ended before they both burst out laughing.

"God you're turning me into a dork like you," she groaned, "Next song!"

He smiled and watched out of the corner of his eye as she scrolled through the music library on his Pearpod.

"Just hit shuffle" he instructed her.

"But what if I don't know the song?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meh, we can take a little break," he shrugged and she nodded and hit shuffle.

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true, cause I know you..." _Taylor Swift's voice filled the car and Sam looked at him.

"Real manly."

"She's a good singer!" he said and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Nub," she mumbled. He defended himself and they argued for the next half an hour until they arrived in San Fransisco. Sam was given the job of waking up Carly and telling her they were there, where they were staying for two nights, while Freddie went and got them a room.

**If you know either of the songs then you get a virtual cookie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has little to do with the rest of the story but oh well**

They went out for dinner before retiring to their motel room, which was slightly cleaner than the one in Portland. Freddie was just drifting to sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time he just shuffled over and allowed the blonde into his bed. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side so that he could look at her.

"Sam," he said softly, "I was thinking, I know you're mum's always been...neglectful but, um, she's never, hit you or Mel right?"

She stiffened and looked at him, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure."

"She's never hit me," she promised.

He raised an eyebrow, "The question was you _or Mel_."

She cursed under her breath, "It was better when you didn't believe she existed."

"Sam, has your mum hit Melanie before," he asked gently.

"It was a long time ago," she shrugged, "Mels was always my dad's favourite and I was mum's so when he left...mum took it out on her, eventually I learnt to defend her and stepped in, and, well let's just say she never hit her again and I was no longer her favourite. That's why Melanie left," Sam explained, "She was always scared that the moment I wasn't in the house mum would hit her again, so I can't really blame her for going off to her fancy-shmancy boarding school. Now drop it Fredamame and let me sleep," she snapped rolling over. He sighed and rolled over to stare at the wall and process what she had told him.

They spent the first half of their only day in San Fransisco sight-seeing before Freddie wanted to go to the Galaxy Wars convention and Carly made up a story so Sam got dragged along.

"Must I come with you Nub Nub?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, you must," he said, "Just be happy I'm not wearing a costume."

"Good point," she said but still scowled relentlessly as they walked into the building.

"C'mon Sam you've watched Galaxy Wars with me and Spence before and enjoyed it."

"How do you know I wasn't just enjoying the attractive company," she teased and he blushed.

"I certainly wasn't," he shot back without really thinking and she stiffened and turned away from him.

"Hurry up and converse with your fellow dorks so we can leave Benson," she snapped coldly and he bit his lip, he knew Sam was self-conscious about her appearance ever since she had a nasty break-up early in the year (the guy was a jerk wad anyway), and he shouldn't have said that.

"Sam..." he said gently but she ignored him, storming off to the bathrooms so she could get away from him. He sighed and continued to look at the exhibits. He didn't see Sam again until she texted him telling him she wanted to leave and they met at his car. The ride to the motel was quiet and awkward. Later that night he lay awake, waiting for the blonde to shake him and force him to move over and let her into the bed but she never did.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they were on the road again and were heading to LA, which would be their last destination, where they would spend three days before heading home. Carly was asleep again but this time there was no singing and laughing between the two in the front of the car, just an awkward silence. Sam could really hold a grudge and she was determined not to speak to him.

"Sam," Freddie said for the millionth time, "I really am sorry I insulted you, I don't think you're ugly."

Finally she snapped, "If you didn't mean it why did you say it?!" she asked turning to him, her blue eyes cold and unforgiving.

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking when I said it," he said, "I mean, I was embarrassed by your joke and it sort of just came out..."

She rolled her eyes before collapsing into the chair, "Fine Freduccini, but if you insult me _like that_ again I won't be so forgiving," she warned him and he smiled.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good," she said, pulling out her Pearphone and plugging it in.

"_Sittin' here without your love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_."

"Oh god get it off get it off!" Freddie said and Sam hit skip quickly.

"Ginger Fox - Hate Me, Love Me, delete," Sam said while pressing things on her phone.

"Okay, what's the next song?" Sam hit play.

"_You're insecure,_

Don't know what for,

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door," _a smile spread across the blonde's face.

"This song is much better."

"Yep," Freddie said and Sam glanced at him before she began to sing at the top of her lungs.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you," _she sung happily and Freddie laughed and joined in.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," _they sung together, and Freddie was happy Sam had stopped ignoring him.

...

When they got to LA Carly and Freddie wanted to go to the Hollywood walk of fame but Sam decided that walking 18 blocks looking at stars on the ground was not something she really wanted to do so she was gonna stay in the motel instead.

Carly and Freddie were halfway down the stairwell when he realised he'd forgotten his wallet, which he decided might come in handy so he left Carly waiting downstairs while he ran back up to the room. His eyes widened when, when he got there, he saw Sam leaning over the toilet.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" he asked gently and she sat up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked spinning around.

"I forgot my wallet," he explained.

"Oh, well, I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine."

"You're vomiting up your dinner, that usually means you're sick Sam!"

He looked around the room and saw that she had the scales out, which was when everything started to come together in his mind and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Sam..."

"Don't say I'm sick nub, I just wanna be a bit thinner, there's nothing wrong with that," she whispered sliding back to the ground.

He crouched in front of her and stroked her hair as he gently lifted her head to look at him.

**I'm so so sorry for anyone who thought this would be a funny fic when they clicked onto it. But if you look back at it I've been hinting at it the whole story. Let's analyse the clues shall we?**

**Chapter one**

**1. "Sam sat [...] ****_picking_**** at a ham" - she was only picking at it, which is pretty un-Samish. **

**2. "One second I uh gotta use the bathroom" - this was immediately after the ham bit, and if you look back, every time she eats in my story, she always makes up an excuse about needing the bathroom or a shower.**

**Chapter two**

**3. "I'm gonna go take a shower [...] putting the fat cake wrappers in the bin" - once again, same as the above. **

**Chapter three**

**4. "I already had breakfast, now I'm in the shower, love Sam" - now it's a bit odd that Sam would take two showers within twelve hours, but she did. **

**Chapter four**

**5. "C'mon Fredlumps, pull over at the next gas station! I need to pee! [...] Fine, we'll pull over at the next gas station [...] She smiled contently and continued to munch on her Fried Chicken" - this whole dialogue was meant to be implying that Freddie has noticed but doesn't think anything of it. **

**6. The Taylor Swift song which starts playing is called "Tied Together With a Smile" and it's about Taylor's close friend who struggled with an eating disorder. **

**Chapter five**

**7. "She ignored him, storming off to the bathrooms so she could get away from him" - Freddie accidentally insults Sam's appearance and she rushes off to the ****_bathrooms_****.**

**8. "Sam was self-conscious about her appearance ever since she had a nasty break-up early in the year" - makes you wonder what the ex said to her when they broke up, doesn't it?**

**Chapter six**

**9. I think you can work that one out on your own**

**Don't worry! We're a few chapters off the end yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sammy, this isn't healthy," he said gently.

"Yes it is, what isn't healthy is how fat I am," she said looking down at her hands.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since Cody, but seriously Benson, _this _isn't a problem, I'm fine, once I'm thinner I'll stop, I promise," she started to ramble but he cut her off.

"Sam, you're not fat, you're tiny, whatever that jerk-wad said when he dumped you, it wasn't true," he reassured her but she shook her head.

"No, no I'm not thin, he was right, everything he said was right!" she said starting to get mad and she stood up, "I'm not sick, and this is perfectly fine, just leave me alone!" she screamed pushing him away and causing him to fall over. She then rushed out into the other room while he was stumbling to his feet and grabbed her backpack quickly before sprinting out of the motel. Less than a minute later Freddie came running down the stairs.

"Carly, where is she?" he asked looking super worried.

"She ran out the door, I tried to stop her but I couldn't, what's wrong with her?" she asked.

Freddie sighed, "Come with me, I'll explain," he said and led her upstairs.

...

Sam wandered the streets of Los Angeles, she had no idea what she was going to do but she knew she couldn't go back to their room tonight, Freddie would try to help, what she didn't get was why he thought she _needed_ help. She didn't see it as a problem, just like she said, once she lost enough weight she'd stop doing it, simple as that. Although sometimes she felt like she'd never lose enough weight.

Finally her feet ached too badly for her to walk anymore and she sat down on a park bench, knowing that if she had to she would sleep on it. She put her backpack down beside her and looked around.

There weren't many people on the street, which she found pretty weird. Just two men drinking beer and looking extremely drunk and a girl who was dressed in a ridiculous amount of pink riding a bike.

She watched as the girl rode past the two men and they called her back. Sam knew if it was her she would have kept riding away from them but the girl rode up to them quite happily. She took off her pink helmet to reveal a mass of velvet red hair. The two men spoke to the girl and she was obviously growing uncomfortable but didn't know how to get away from them.

Sam decided it was time to intervene when one of the men reached out to play with a lock of the girl's artificially red hair. She crossed the street quickly and went up to the pink girl.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked pleasantly and the men openly looked her up and down.

"Everything's fine, but hey, we'd love some more company," one of them drawled and she watched as he reached out to her. Before he could touch her however she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but no," she said grabbing the other man and kneeing him in the balls before he could do anything. The red head watched on with her hands covering her mouth.

Sam turned to her, "Are you okay?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face and the girl nodded silently.

"Who are you?" she asked in a baby-ish voice.

"Sam Puckett, you are?"

"Cat Valentine," she said sticking her hand out hesitantly and Sam shook it, "Thank you, those men were scaring me."

"No problem Cat," Sam said, "So you live around here?"

"Uh huh, in that building over there," she said pointing. Her shock seemed to have worn off and she was quite comfortable to talk to Sam now, "Do you?"

"Nope, I'm from Seattle, I'm on a trip with some friends but, well, I don't particularly want to go back to where we're staying so I guess I'm sleeping on a park bench tonight, yay," she explained.

"What?! No, you can't do that! You can stay with me, I have a fold-out couch you can sleep on!" Cat said taking Sam's hand and beginning to drag her.

"You met me like a minute ago...and that was when I beat two men up in front of you."

"You saved me from the creepy men, I can't let you sleep out here!" Cat exclaimed and Sam finally gave in, letting the red head drag her to her apartment building.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stayed on Cat's couch for two days, and Cat was sad at the thought that she'd be going home soon. She really liked this girl. She was nice (sometimes), and pretty, and tough, and pretty, and funny.

Cat didn't notice how Sam always disappeared to the bathroom after meals, sometimes she wouldn't notice she'd left the room and she'd continue talking to her happily until the blonde came back.

...

"It's been two days Freddie! I'm starting to have mental hospital flashbacks!"

"Sa-, wait, that's a great idea!"

"What is?"

"How did we find Sam last time?" he said pulling out his laptop and setting it up already.

"Her phone!"

"Correct."

"So you can do that right now?"

"Yup."

"Cool," she said crawling over to sit beside him on the ground.

"I'll turn away, you type the password in."

"No she changed it, it's not quite as gross anymore."

"Good, so what is it?"

"iKissedHimInTheElevator."

He looked at her surprised but typed it in. Sure enough her location popped up on the screen.

"Hollywood Arts High School?" Carly asked.

"Apparently, c'mon," he said standing up and leading her to the car.

...

"So why am I coming to your school?"

"Because, I want you to see the play I'm in! I play a girl who has a crush on her best friend's girlfriend," she explained happily, she was always happy, Sam had noticed, "And in the end she gives up on the girl and the ending is kinda...vague, she's sitting on the edge of a cliff crying."

"This is a _school_ play?!"

"My friend Jade wrote it," she said, as if that justified everything, dragging her into the school.

...

Freddie and Carly pulled up outside of the school. They got out of the car and looked around. Carly found a poster for a play called _What's The Point_ and she showed it to Freddie.

"Look at the name of the lead," she said.

"Cat Valentine," he read, and then he looked at the picture, which was a small girl with red hair gazing at a girl with black hair and purple streaks, "That must be Cat, wow she looks like my cousin Amanda post-cheerleaderification."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay well Sam must be in there!"

...

The play had just finished and Cat rushed out from backstage and immediately tackle-hugged Sam.

"What'd you think?!" she asked over and over again before she let go.

"I thought it was great kid," she said with a smile. Cat bounced on her feet and turned to look when she heard the door open. She didn't recognise the people but they were looking at Sam so she tapped her arm.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're friends are here..." her eyes widened and she spun on her heel.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To talk," Carly said delicately.

"Well I don't want to," she said spinning back around and moving to leave but Cat grabbed her hand.

"Sam maybe you should talk to them..." she said, her brown eyes reflecting worry. Sam sighed.

"I'll talk to one of you, who's it gonna be?"

Carly and Freddie exchanged a look.

"Hi, you must be Cat, I'm Carly," the brunette introduced herself as Freddie approached Sam.

"C'mon Fredalupe, let's talk," she said flatly before walking off, leaving him to follow.

**A few things about this chapter**

**A) Cat has a small crush on Sam, I believe I make that obvious, because I have a complete love for Puckentine**

**B) If you've seen the movie Swindle, which features Ariana Grande, Jennette McCurdy and Noah Munck, Ariana's character is called Amanda Benson, who used to be a dorky looking nerd, although she's a cheerleader at her new school. Freddie once mentioned having a cousin named Amanda who was really ugly and an instant head canon was born so I decided to add in the line where Freddie says "wow she looks like my cousin Amanda post-cheerleaderification" (cause that's a word)**

**C) Am I the only one who would totally go to see the school play Cat's starring in?**

**D) I know that they would totally send Carly out there with her but I really wanted it to be Freddie who talks to her**

**E) Sam's password may be referring to Freddie or Zayn Malik **


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Freddie sat at a table in the emAsphalt Cafe. The students were all in class so they didn't need to worry about anyone over hearing. He had bought her fries but she hadn't touched them. They had been sitting in silence for five minutes when he finally spoke.

"Sam, do you realise that doing this could end up killing you?" he asked gently.

"I told you, I'll stop when I lose some weight."

"Sam you're trying to reach this perfect weight but there's no such thing, and when you don't reach it then you're gonna get upset, and Carly and I have seen you upset Sam, we don't want that to happen again," he said touching her wrist gently and she flinched.

"Jesus Christ Benson it's been years since that happened!" she snapped.

"Sam it would only take one little thing to tip you over the edge and we'd be right back where we were in 9th grade," she sighed, letting his words sink in and he watched as she processed everything he'd said.

"I-I'll get help, I promise," she said defeated, picking up a fry delicately and putting it in her mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered squeezing her hand.

"Now come on, we have to get back to Carly before Cat talks her ear off."

...

"Sam's really nice and she's pretty and she saved me from the scary men!" Cat babbled.

"Uh huh," Carly murmured.

"So why are you here?" Cat asked Carly with a confused expression, "Sam wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Well, um, Sam, s-she's kinda sick..." Carly began.

"What sort of sick? Like she has the flu sick? Or she needs special medications from the scary doctor sick?" the bubbly red head asked and Carly looked at her confused, "The doctor gives me funny tablets and I don't know what they are but they make me happier!"

"Oh...well, no, neither of those, Sam has something called bulimia," she told her gently.

"I don't know what that is," she said then looked up at a girl dressed in black, "Ooh Jade Jade Jade!" she said hopping up and skipping towards her.

"Hheeyy Cat."

"Did I do good?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah you did."

"Come meet my new friend Carly," she said dragging her towards the brunette.

"Hi," Carly greeted.

"Hi."

"She's Sam's friend. Sam's the girl who's been staying with me the last couple days but Carly and Freddie are here to get Sam because she's sick but I don't know what's wrong with her."

Jade looked at Carly, "Uh, S-Sam has bulimia," she said softly and Jade's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Hey Cat, how about I tell you what that is later?" she said turning to her friend.

"Okay," she said, although obviously itching to know right then and there.

That was when Freddie and Sam came back in.

"Hey Cat, thanks for letting me stay with you kid," Sam said walking over to the red head.  
>"You're leaving?"<p>

"Yeah," she said softly and Cat enveloped her in a tight hug, "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry," she said letting go and then she pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote something on Sam's hand, "I let you live in my house for two days, you have to promise to call me."

"I will," she laughed as Cat finished writing the number on her hand, "You've been a good friend."

"Yeah, friend..." Cat nodded sulkily before she turned back to Jade.

"C'mon Carly, Freddie, we should get going," Sam smiled at them.

...

Sam really did get better, it took a long time, it wasn't an over night thing, but she had Carly and Freddie with her the whole way. And Cat regularly called, she didn't bring up the bulimia, she was just there for a chat.

Sam and Freddie didn't get together, because this wasn't a rom-com where everything turns out perfectly and all that shit, this was real life. Sam got better and she had three fantastic best friends. Maybe one day, the blonde would want more out of life, but for the moment, what she had was enough.


End file.
